fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Joey Briggs
Joseph "Joey" Briggs is the second Black Myth Ranger in the fanfictional Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers, The Green Zeo Ranger in Zeo: The Next Generation, and The first Green Turbo Ranger in Turbo: The Next Generation. Biography Joey is a good friend of David & Alexis; Joey is fan of all kinds of tokusatsu that he calls himself the "All-American Otaku". He first met the rangers during an attempt of saving his teacher’s baby alongside his friends David Rogers and Alexis Campbell. The three of them previously lived in Los Angeles, California and they were visiting St. Hugo for the final round of the Team Ninja Competition. Joey learns his friends are the famous Myth Rangers when William tried to make Joey change his mind about stop being friends with him & Baron when he & the rangers give him the suit of his favorite superhero, Techron, during TokuCon; Joey soon makes an oath that he will keep the identities of the Myth Rangers a secret. Joey was selected to take Seamus’s place as the Black Myth Ranger when he left to attend the World Peace Conference as an ambassador in Switzerland. David and Alexis also took over Reese and Kelly’s places respectively, and the new Rangers would subsequently move to Carson and transfer over to St. Hugo High with the other rangers. Joey is a soccer player at St. Hugo High and a martial artist. He is also the coach of the soccer team at St. Hugo High. Powers & Abilities * Aura-Qi Manipulation: Like his fellow Myth Rangers, Joey possesses the ability to manipulate the subtle, luminous, & metaphysical radiation/energy that is present inside & outside his body. ** Aura Attacks: Joey can release/use aura for various attacks. ** Aura Detection: Joey is able to detect the presence of one's aura. ** Aura Generation: Joey is able to manifest his aura that already surrounds him for various uses. ** Expanded Presence: Joey can expand one's aura. ** Self-Aura Manipulation: Joey can have control over his own aura. ** Green Aura Gem Powers: These powers are exclusive to Joey through the power of the Green Aura Gem. *** Disease Detection: Joey can use his aura to sense the pain, disease, etc, from others & himself. *** Healing: Joey can heal or regenerate himself or another. **** Empathic Healing: Joey can heal the emotional & traumatic pains. **** Healing Aura: Joey can generate a healing aura. **** Mental Healing: Joey can heal the minds of himself or another. **** Internal Bodily Cleansing: Joey can cleanse the body from any foreign impurities. *** Danger Intuition: Joey is able to sense nearing danger, acute danger, potential immediate danger, & impending danger & sense unwanted or hectic threats to his well-being & evades it. * Ecokinesis: This power was given to Joey from the Earth Titan Mundus; when Joey is the Green Titan Ranger, he wields the ability to manipulate the forces of nature & elements connected to it. Ranger Powers Green Myth Ranger Like his predecessor, Seamus, Joey, as the Green Myth Ranger, possesses the power of the Lion, coming from his Green Myth Gem. Arsenal *Myth Morpher **Green Myth Morpher *Myth Blaster **Myth Blade **Myth Dagger *Myth Javelin **Antler-like dork **Lion Scepter *Dragon Wheel *Green Stallion Cycle Zords *Lion Thunderzord Green Titan Ranger Joey received his Titan powers from the Earth Titan Mundus. As the Green Titan Ranger, he has power over nature. Arsenal *Titan Brace *Titan Saber Cyan Master Ranger In the second movie, Joey transforms into the Cyan Master Ranger; he holds the spirit of the Shark. Techron Techron the Galactic Bounty Hunter is a very popular tokusatsu superhero who's loved by millions--among them the Green Myth Ranger, Joey Briggs. Joey wore his costume twice during the series; the first time was, before he learned of the Myth Rangers' identities & even before he became a Myth Ranger, when Joey was given the costume from Reese & Baron, with neither of them knowing that it was Techron's actual suit with his built-in powers. The second time was when Joey had a job at the set of the Techron television series. Joey tried on the Techron costume, which misled the TV crew to mistake him for the real actor behind Techron; a few seconds later, Joey actually ended up on ''television! '''NOTE': This extra hero is a counterpart of the "V1 System" from Kamen Rider Agito'. See also *Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi, Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuranger. *Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star, Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger. *Jiraiya, Super Sentai counterpart in Kakuranger. *Shouhei Yokkaichi, Super Sentai counterpart in Ohranger. *Minoru Uesugi, Super Sentai counterpart in Carranger. *Zack Taylor - Equivalent in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2). *Adam Park - Successor equivalent in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2). *Seamus Bueller - The ranger that he replaced him as the Green Myth Ranger. *Joseph - His great-great-great grandfather and the Black Wild West Ranger. *Carlos Vallerte - The ranger that replaced him as the Green Turbo Ranger. Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Power Rangers Category:Green Rangers Category:Rangers Category:Black Rangers Category:Males Category:Second-in-Command Category:Replacement Rangers Category:Rangers with multiple forms Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers (team) Category:Next Generation Zeo Rangers Category:Next Generation Turbo Rangers Category:Myth Rangers 3 Category:Myth Rangers 2